Nonvolatile memory, such as flash memory, may have a finite life. Some NAND flash memory may wear or become unreliable after 10,000-1,000,000 cycles. Optical memory such as CD-RWs and DVD-RWs may wear after 1,000-100,000 cycles. Wear leveling may include a variety of operations to extend a life of a memory. Wear leveling may include processes such as replicating data on blocks or cells that have been erased fewer times. Wear leveling processes may include writing data first on blocks or cells of blocks that have been erased fewer times. Wear leveling procedures may include reordering logical block arrays (LBAs) so that data may be written to blocks that have been erased fewer times. For example, data may be stored on a first cell of a block more frequently than a fifth cell of a block. After a predetermined number of write/erase cycles, wear leveling may include modifying the LBAs such that data may be written on a fifth cell prior to being written on the first cell.